Cuadrado y Triángulo
by Kmilabp
Summary: Entre siete jóvenes, que aparentemente solo se preocupan por el baile profesional, surgen complicaciones amorosas tras quedar solos en una casa rodeada de árboles.
1. Epílogo

Después de verla bailar tan sensualmente con ese vestido rojo que le tapaba justo en los lugares necesarios, Hyōdō no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de una manera más que romántica.

Lo exitaba, el solo pensar en domar a esa yegua salvaje en otros ámbitos distintos al baile.

Por supuesto que no le iba a quitar a Tatara su pareja de baile, pero quería estar con la chica en otras situaciones.

...

 **Aclaraciones**.

Esta historia en general no tendrá sentido, así que no lo traten de buscar (no hay no existe).

El cuadrado amoroso estará compuesto por:

\- Fujita que le gusta Hanaoka

\- Mako que le gusta Tatara

\- Gaju que le gusta Hanaoka

\- Hanaoka que le gusta bailar

Mientras que en la otra esquina, el triangulo estará compuesto por:

\- Kiyoharu que le quiere hacer de todo a Chinatsu

\- Akira que le quiere hacer de todo a Chinatsu

\- Chinatsu que solo quiere bailar.

En general la historia irá de coqueteo y toqueteo entre los personajes (¿podra terminar en lemon? Aún no lo se, pero si no llegan... Estarán cerca)

Eso es todo... Disfrutenlo


	2. Cap 01 Los que están y los que faltan

Tras terminar el Torneo Metropolitano, en el que Fujita Tatara e Hiyama Chinatsu ganaron, estos sintieron la necesidad de seguir entrenado, aprendiendo y mejorando, por lo que la invitación de ella no puedo ser en mejor momento.

La convocatoria vino de parte de la madre de Kiyoharu, Hyōdō Marisa, quien invitó a su casa en el campo a Tatara, a Shizuku, a los hermanos Akagi y a Chinatsu.

Pero por algunas razones laborales, la madre del pelirrojo no se pudo quedar a supervisar la actividad de los adolescentes, por lo que los 6 chicos se quedarían solos en esa casa rodeada de vegetación.

\- Gracias Hyōdō-kun por invitarnos - dijo felizmente Tatara, mientras bajaba del vehículo que los había traído

\- Si, muchas gracias Hyōdō-san por recibirnos nuevamente - agradeció Chinatsu, quien también se bajaba.

\- No hay de qué - esbozó el chico, con el poco entusiamo de siempre.

\- Kiyoharu deberías ayudarme a bajar mi maleta - dijo Shizuku, mientras forcegeaba con su equipaje en el maletero

\- Yo te ayudaré Hanaoka-san - exclamó Fujita, de manera sospechosamente entusiasta.

\- Entonces, yo te ayudaré a ti Hiyama - mientras tomaba uno de los bolsos que sostenía Chinatsu en la mano, Hyōdō.

\- No es necesario - pero el chico no le hizo caso, y solo caminó hasta la casa - Pero gracias - mientras lo alcanzaba le surgió una duda - ¿Hyōdō-san, tu sabes por qué no han llegado los hermanos Akagi?

\- Mako me envió un mensaje y me contó que llegarían en cinco días porque tuvieron problemas con su vuelo - decía el pelirrojo, mientras que, ya dentro de la casa, abría la puerta del cuarto que le correspondería a la muchacha.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, Tatara me había contado que fueron a competir por unos días fuera del país - dijo, mientras entraba al cuarto que le correspondía, notó, a la vez, que este tenía solo una cama - ¿acaso este cuarto será para mi sola?

\- Si, mi madre hace poco remodeló la casa y le agregó más habitaciones - respondió el chico que usualmente no hablaba mucho, pero esta vez lo hacía - Ahora cada uno tendrá su cuarto, el lado derecho será de las chicas y el lado izquierdo será de nosotros.

De repente escucharon las voces de Fujita y Shizuku, quienes se acercaban al pasillo. Hyōdō para que no los notaran, empujó rápidamente a Chinatsu a la habitación, poniéndose a la espalda de ella, tapándole la boca para que no haga ruido, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta tras él.

\- No te asustes y no hagas ruido, solo quiero escuchar lo que están diciendo - susurró Kyoharu en el oído de Hiyama, haciendo que a esta le surgiera un calor en el cuerpo.

\- Esta bien, pero ¿por qué quieres escuchar? - Hiyama tomó la mano de Hyōdō que tapaba su boca y la corrió para poder hablar.

\- Acasó no te has dado cuenta de que a Fujita le gusta Shizuku - dijo el chico que ahora estaba con una oreja pegada a la puerta

\- ¿Enserio? yo creía que era admiración, pero es cierto que cada vez que habla de ella, sus ojos brillan - respondió Chinatsu, mientras adoptaba la misma pose que el chico, quedando frente a frente.

\- Esto en verdad es divertido, porque además Mako tiene sentimientos por Tatara y Gaju los tiene por Hanaoka - sonrió malignamente el pelirrojo

\- De eso si me había dado cuenta - dijo Chinatsu - Esto parece un verdadero cuadrado amoroso.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo...

\- Mako-chan y Gaju-kun llegarán en cinco días - le contaba Tatara a Hanaoka.

\- Entonces tendremos cinco días para los cuatro solos - mencionó Shizuku mientras entraba a un cuarto

\- En verdad quedó grande esta casa tras la remodelación - dijo Tatara, que estaba feliz por tener una habitación para él solo - Pero ¿cómo sabes que este es tu cuarto? ¿Has venido antes?

\- No, es solo que Kiyoharu me mando un dibujo con la distribución - dijo mientras le mostraba la foto a Tatara.

En la foto se veía que en una distribución, desde el inicio hasta el final del pasillo, a Shizuku, Mako y en el final a Chinatsu. En el lado de los hombres estaba Gaju, Tatara y Hyōdō.

\- Que distribución más extraña, a mi me toca al principio y a ti en el medio - dijo Hanaoka, quien no encontraba la lógica, sabia que su compañero de baile no era de las personas que hacían las cosas al azahar.

\- Si, Hyōdō- kun es extraño - dijo Fujita quien ya había dejado las maletas de la chica en su cuarto - Yo iré a ordenar mi habitación, nos vemos en un rato

En la habitación de Hiyama

\- No dijeron de nada importante, solo hablaron de la casa y de ti - dijo Hiyama, mientras se sentaba en el costado de su cama, tras escuchar que lo chicos en el pasillo se habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos.

\- ¿A ti no te molestaría que Tatara comience a salir con Mako o con Shizuku? - preguntó el pelirrojo que se separaba de la puerta, para quedar de frente a Chinatsu, mirándola desde arriba.

\- A mi me da igual, después de todo, yo solo lo quiero para bailar - respondió la chica con la confianza que la caracterizaba. - Y a ti te molestaría si eso pasa con Hanaoka-san?

\- No, al igual que a ti, Shizuku solo es mi compañera de baile - dijo el pelirrojo - Entonces estamos oficialmente afuera del cuadrado.

\- Entonces a ti no te gusta nadie? - preguntó la chica, para seguir con el hilo de la conversación.

\- Si me gusta alguien -dijo este, mientras le mantenía la mirada a la pelirroja - Es alguien que se ve ardiente cuando baila, tanto que me enciende.

\- Oh, entonces es una bailarina - dijo la chica, mostrando interés - Entonces deberías bailar con ella

\- Yo creo que ella con la pareja de baile que tiene está bien. Me gusta verla bailado con él, son una buena pareja de baile. -

\- Que interesante, en verdad te debe gustar mucho esa chica -

\- Si, al fin y al cabo, su pareja de baile es mi amigo - dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se agachaba para que sus ojos queden a la altura de los de la chica - Mi amigo se esforzó mucho para poder bailar decentemente con esa yegua salvaje.

-... - la chica no supo que responder, se le enrojeció la cara al percatarse de que el chico se refería a ella. Mientras giraba la cabeza para no mirar los ojos del chico, le preguntó - Entonces yo te gusto?

\- Más que gustarme, me excitas. Me gustaría tratar de domarte en esta cama, quiero saber que tan Yegua Salvaje eres - decía el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba paulatinamente al rostro de la chica.

De un rato para otro, vieron que la puerta se habría, haciendo que Hyōdō se separara a una velocidad inhumana.

\- Chi-chan, Hanaoka-san preparó el almuerzo, así que vamos a comer - dijo el chico con su inocencia de siempre - Hyōdō-kun también estaba aquí? Vamos a almorzar, antes de que se enfríe.

\- Gracias Tatara - dijo la chica, aliviada por la intromisión

\- Gracias Fujita - dijo el muchacho no tan feliz.

Así los tres salieron del cuarto para ir a comer.

Serían cinco días difíciles para tres de los cuatro chicos.

Para Tatara sería una tarea complicada encontrar el momento preciso para decirle a Shizuku sus sentimientos.

Para Kyoharu sería una tarea complicada el demostrarle con acciones lo que sentía por Chinatsu.

Para Chinatsu sería una tarea complicada hacerle ver a Hyōdō que no es una chica fácil.


End file.
